


Grant Women Should Come With A Warning

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, SCW2, SuperCat Week Summer 2016, Supercat Week, Supercat Week 2, Tumblr: supercatweek, fake date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat Week 2 Day 2 - Fake Date AU</p><p>What happens when Kara has enough of one Mrs. Katherine Grant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara actually flinched as one Katherine Grant continued to berate her daughter in her own office. Kara had never had the pleasure up until a few days ago when she'd actually spoke with the matriarch about her flight plans to National City. Initially Kara had assumed it was to visit even if only for a few hours at a time with her daughter like Eliza did with her whenever she was in town. Given her short responses over the phone and her current behavior now Kara wondered honestly why Cat even bothered with a woman who claimed to be a mother but was instead the biggest monster Kara had encountered.

And that was saying a lot all things considered.

Kara heard the break in the glass of her tablet as she squeezed it, letting out a sigh through her nose at how she would have to have the IT department replace yet another one for her. She cut her eyes back up to the back of Katherine's head as she continued berating her daughter while Cat stood there and took every ounce of it. Kara saw the weight pile on Cat's shoulders with every word like stones and felt something snap in her chest when she actually saw Cat flinch.

“ENOUGH!” Her voice was loud enough to shake the screens on the wall behind her boss. Making the other two women jump, Cat looked at her wide eyed while Katherine made a slow, deliberate turn to regard Kara.

“Well, I see some people just don't know their place.” She looked back to Cat. “Clearly your influence over the girl.”

“Mother” Cat warned though as Katherine looked back at Kara once more, it was evident she didn't feel any sense of threat from either of them.

Until Kara actually stepped into her personal space. “You're an absolute atrocity of a mother.” Kara actually growled and she squared up to her full height feeling the muscles in her body grow tense as if she were facing some alien being as Supergirl.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You, are not a mother. You're a bully and inherently an intellectual coward if you think that you have more class, station and talent than your daughter does and I don't care how many books you've written or awards you've won.”

“Keira.” Cat spoke, but didn't move, afraid her mother would turn on her, though suddenly she was more afraid Katherine was going to do something worse to Kara as she stepped right up toe to toe with her younger assistant.

“How dare you.” Katherine hissed, looking at Kara like she was a bug.

“No, how dare you. Anyone can write a book, especially if they have years to work on it and no doubt bully and threaten their publishers to give them extensions because they can't be bothered.” Kara edged closer. “Your daughter is incredible, everything she's built, by herself I might add. How much work and effort she puts into every, single, second of every day. You can't even be bothered to show up unless it's for others to worship you.”

Katherine took a breath to respond and Kara cut her off.

“And trust me, you're not being worshiped, you're being placated like some washed up old has been so someone can ride your coat tails or get an endorsement to further their own careers.” Kara flung her ruined tablet aside, leaving it to bounce on the couch as Katherine sneered at her. “Your daughter is the only one I've seen genuinely worshiped, and you're not even worthy of the grit on the bottom of her shoes”

Cat let out a shout, seeing her mother rear back with an all too painfully familiar motion, the resounding slap of her hand across Kara's face was louder than even she recalled from her youth as she rounded her desk only to come up short.

Kara for her merit didn't even budge and Katherine was holding her hand as if she had broke it, taking a half step back from the younger woman when she took a full step forward.

“You're just her assistant, paid to kiss her ass and get her coffee.”

“That's where you're wrong you lying, hypocritical, egotistical drain of oxygen.” Kara continued to back the older woman up until the couch caught the back of her legs and forced her to sit and actually appear fearful as she stared up at Kara with wide eyes, still holding her hand.

“That's my girlfriend.” Kara spat causing Cat to falter as she started to edge closer, feeling her whole body seize at that lie. “Or might have been tonight after our date.” Kara actually leaned down, eyes flashing dangerously as she pinned Katherine in place. “Thanks to you, she's going to exhaust herself in her work to try and bleach your existence from her today. Then she's going to go home and be a real example of a loving, generous, self-sacrificing mother that I've seen her be with her son. And don't think that has anything to do with you and how you raised her. She learned that all on her own and it's one of the things I -love- about her.”

Katherine made to stand and Kara actually pushed her back down by her shoulders. “No. You listen, hear me very carefully. Don't even think for one second that any of that is going to ruin any intention I have towards your daughter. I'd wait a millennia for her, and I'm going to do my job and make sure her day is the best one she could have despite you being here for a few scant hours. Then I'm going to try and salvage her night if she'll let me.”

Kara was practically shaking and could easily her Katherine's heart pounding hard against her chest. “And I promise you, you'll never see her or your grandson until you can prove you're actually worthy of them. Cause remember I'm in charge of getting your bony ass here in -her- city.”

Cat's hand barely touched her shoulder before Kara straightened away and turned on her, only to feel the entire weight of the past few moments slam into her full force. Her eyes went wide as Cat stared at her with a look Kara couldn't read which only served to frighten her even more. Cat swallowed visibly, her hand still trembling as she again reached for Kara, letting her see her hand as one would a frightened animal before she curled her touch around her assistant's forearm.

“Sorry, I couldn't. The things she was saying. I-” Kara tried to find the words, the explanation and Cat just continued to stare at her.

Katherine took the opportunity then to rise, gathering her things as quickly as possible. “You'll be hearing from my lawyer.”

Kara almost turned but the pressure of Cat's grip on her forearm halted her motions, she pulled gently then putting Kara behind her as she stared her mother down. “Not before mine.” She watched her mother pause, still holding her hand with its opposite.

“You wouldn't.”

“Kara get your things.” Kara didn't have to be told twice, she slipped past Cat, grabbing her tablet and notepad from the couch before making her way to the door, taking a small ounce of pleasure as Katherine actually gave her a wide birth until she was clear of the double doors.

“You assaulted her mother.” Cat pressed, a hand resting on her hip to keep it still. “You don't think I have cameras in here?”

“She provoked me.” Katherine defended, lifting her chin that much higher. Cat looked over her shoulder and out to the main room, Winn and James were already at Kara's side, clearly they had heard something. Given that Winn was actually looking her cheek over made Cat think it was the slap her mother had provided.

“You provoke everyone.” Cat stated, feeling some of her resolve slip as Kara made herself scarce, her friends in tow, although James did have the sense of mind to check in on her as they passed. Seeing as Cat and her mother were across the office from one another he no doubt assumed she could hold her own.

“Kitty you can't be serious about this, brazen unhinged woman.”

Cat almost had to laugh, her head shaking from side to side. “Unbelievable.”

“It is, I know you like them young, I had assumed it was just to soak up their youth and then throw them out with the trash when you were done.”

“I'm not like you mother, besides, it's not as if that method has done you any favors aside from show everyone how old and worn out you really are.”

“Catherine Isabella Grant.”

“Enough, just enough mother, go home or to your hotel or party or whatever. I have a date I need to concentrate on later.”

“I'll believe that when I see it. I'm not so stupid Kitty, your assistant may be delusionally enamored of you which is already dangerous as it is. For your reputation and your money, stalkers are less of a hassle. But I'd bet my royalties that the two of you aren't dating, have never dated, will never date and she's just using shock tactics to scare me off.”

Cat felt her jaw shift, arms coming to cross under her chest defensively as she glared at her mother. “Is it working?”

Katherine snorted, adjusting the strap of her bag one last time. “Goodbye Kitty, watch your empire.” With a turn Mrs. Grant shouldered her way out of Cat's office, making for her daughter's personal elevator and disappearing with the clunk of the door shutting.

Cat felt her entire body go slack in a wave with her exhale, so much so that she actually had to maneuver herself to her desk in order to stay upright. Her palms were flat on the cool surface, head bowed and shoulders up as she balanced her weight on it and tried to remember how to breathe.

Her heart was pounding furiously in her ears with enough force to make her chest hurt. Her eyes were locked on the desk and her vision blurred. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into now.” At the sound of her name she startled and spun around, reversing her position almost completely, hands fanned out on her desk as she braced herself on its edge and was again faced with her assistant.

All the fight and passion from earlier in her was gone, even her stature seemed smaller than mere moments ago as she fidgeted with her fingers in front of herself and was barely able to look at the other woman. “Are you alright?” Kara cautioned, her tone was genuine and it made Cat's heart seize as that same protective look from earlier flashed across Kara's eyes for her to see.

She nodded once or twice over, letting out another stutter of a breath and allowing her body to relax further against the lip of her desk. She kept her hands at her sides, fingers itching to move but she knew they were safer on that cold, unforgiving surface. She ran over every little detail of Kara's statements to her mother, feeling a small secret part of her flutter around her torso with excitement at the prospect.

However the larger part of herself , the part she'd been fighting against for months now, the part that made excuses about her age, her position, her two divorces and two grown children. The part that worked hard at convincing her it was just a thing of lust that she felt for Kara, nothing real, or substantial. The part that argued right now that she wasn't worthy and sounded frighteningly like her mother was trying to convince her to stop this now. That part was starting to overwhelm her.

“I hope you don't have plans tonight.” Cat managed, surprising not only Kara but that voice inside of her as well. Until it seemed to latch onto her path of thinking and jumped on the bandwagon in some twisted sense of showing up her mother, even if it wasn't real.

Kara stopped fidgeting, her hands locking together in front of her before she secured them behind her back so as to not give anything away. “I, wh-just uhm. No. Cereal and TV.” Kara winced at her admittance, giving a small shake of her head and swearing internally in Kryptonese at how juvenile that sounded.

Cat huffed out a breath, curling her fingers around the edge of her desk in an almost territorial display. “And you better have a better sense of evening attire than you have for the workplace.”

Kara tipped her head, looking down at her clothes with a small frown before looking back up at Cat curiously. “Uhm-”

“Not to mention have a better grasp of the English language. Because everyone is going to hang your every word.”

“I don't, what do you mean?”

“We're going on a date. You got us into this, I'm going to get us out.”

What neither of them had noticed in that short span of time was how much busier the phones just beyond Cat's office doors seemed to be, in fact ever since Kara had stepped back into Cat's office they seemed to light up one right after the other with no signs of stopping.

Kara's eyes widened and she actually stepped closer, her hands falling to her side. Cat felt herself straighten as her assistant showed no signs of stopping. She felt her heart pick up its pace, not sure what to expect from the other woman, that was until she stepped to the side, bypassing her enough to pause near the far edge of Cat's desk. “Oh my god.”

Cat blinked, wondering now if Kara had even heard her, she twisted off her desk to face the wall coming to stand at the opposite corner just to be safe. Her mouth fell open a second later, hands curling into fists as each station began to cut away from whatever they were covering to a breaking exclusive. She saw her name splashed across the red banners in stark white letters, crawls about her prior dating history, pictures from galas, award shows and excursions from her past filling the screens coupled with one single constant. An atypical image of an anonymous silhouette in the upper corners with the words, 'who is Cat Grant's mystery woman?'

“Turn off the phones.” Cat growled, glancing at Kara before the two of them turned together to look out over the office floor, sending half the personnel scurrying back down behind their cubical walls or out of Cat's eye line completely. “No one answers another call, about me about you about anything.”

When Kara didn't move Cat turned her gaze to her, seething on the spot, she was going to kill her mother. “Keira!” She barked startling the woman into action.

“I'm on it!” She was out the office doors in a rush, already speaking as loud as she could to try and get everyone to comply, relaying the do not disturb code for the phones before rounding her own desk and calling IT in order to route the calls to voicemail or just drop the system entirely on Cat's order.

Kara chanced a glance up at Cat and felt an even larger sense of dread begin to fill her as the woman mouthed. “Pick you up at eight.” Before she turned away to put out more fires at the stunt Cat's mother had just pulled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Alex reamed, as Kara continued to toss clothes about her apartment from the closet near her bed complaining Alex had nothing she could borrow.

“I don't know I just, I couldn't listen to that monster go off on her any more. I swear Alex if you'd 've been there you might've stuck her in the neck with that tranquilizer like you did that one senator.”

“Alien. She was an alien.”

“Exactly! Maybe she's an alien, no wait, that would make Cat an alien, half alien, hybrid? I dunno.”

“Kara, can we focus please you're, you're going on a date.”

“Fake date.”

“Fake date, real date, date you're going on a DATE with Cat Grant, it's all over the news. It's on every damn TV outlet. I'm not even kidding. You can't do this. What if someone figures you out.”

“Cause they have so far?”

“You haven't been parading around with Cat Grant Kara!”

Kara sighed and flopped back onto the bed, throwing herself backwards with a small bounce on the mattress and shadow boxed the air above her.

“My god you are a puppy.”

“Stop calling me that, it was cute in middle school. Not so much now.”

“If the shoe fits.”

“Are you going to help me or just stand there and insult me?”

“Kara, you can't possibly, what are you two even going to do?”

“I dunno, but she's determined Alex, you don't stand up Cat Grant.”

“I cannot, this is ridiculous.” Alex huffed and made for the cabinet where she kept a bottle of jameson, pouring herself half a glass.

“What's the worst that could happen?”

“Cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria.”

“It's a date I'm not moving in!”

Alex nearly spit out her drink, coming up coughing. “I was quoting Ghostbusters you ass.”

“Oh..”

“Wait...” Alex took another hearty swallow of her drink making her way back over to Kara. “Wait wait wait wait wait.”

Kara sat up on her elbows, looking at her sister as she worked her way over slowly, her mind running all manner of things through her head hard enough that Kara swore she could hear them.

“What did you say to her mother?”

“I called her out on her-”

“No. Kara, what did you say to her mother, exactly?”

“I told her she was an atrocity of a mother, a bully a coward, insulted her writing skills, told her her daughter was incredible, everything she's build by herself, she told me I was just an assistant paid to kiss ass and buy coffee, told her that wasn't true, that Cat was my girlfriend or might've been after our date tonight, how much of a wonderful mother she is with Carter, how I'd wait a milennia for her and that if were up to me Katherine would never see her daughter or grandson and then she slapped me and ...oh fuck Rao...”

“And there it is.”

Kara had both hands over her mouth and was standing again, staring at Alex.

Alex nodded repeatedly, pointing at Kara with her glass in hand. “See. You caught up with yourself.”

Kara screamed into her hands, she had gotten so involved with everything she had delegated to the office after Katherine had clearly made rounds of calls to people she knew at various stations and entertainment outlets. Never once had she gone over her conversation in detail, then Cat said she was going to pick her up and they had to get through the day and here she was.

“You, you little sis are so royally screwed not even Rao could save you now.”

“Cat heard me call her my girlfriend, and … oh god. Alex please, what, I can't, I can't do this. You were right. What... how am.”

“Whoa, hey okay it was funny before. Slow down. Kara, Kara. Focus. Look at me.” Alex was by her sister's side in a few steps, holding onto her shoulders before she was lost to a full blown panic attack. “Hey, just, just call her and say you can't, you're sick or I'm sick or-”

“No one stands up Cat Grant.” Kara said with the utmost seriousness. “No one, especially me, I'll lose my job.”

“Right cause that wasn't in jeopardy before now? You can't, you could sue her, own her company.”

“Not if I'm made to look like some brazen haf-dilusional employee with a crush on her boss who got slapped by said bosses mother in full view of everyone at work.”

Alex made a face, letting out a frustrated but determined breath through her nose before looking at the clock. “What time did she say?”

“Eight.”

“It's after seven.”

Kara looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Alex, I can't, I can't stand her up that would be so awful, and embarrassing. The news coverage alone would be devastating. But, I can't pretend to do this either. I, I don't want it to be pretend but she's never going to, not after all this...” Kara sat back down on the edge of Alex's bed, her sister following suit. She watched Kara pale, her hands trembling and her nerves already shot.

Alex let out a sigh, turning more fully to her sister. “You know you can't do this, and why, not that I don't want you to hurt her, that, clearly is a fate worse than death because, you really do want her to be your girlfriend.” She watched Kara give a miniscule little nod and felt her heart break just a little bit. “Okay.. so, how bout, this, you tell her to pick you up here, tell her to let everyone she's not supposed to tell that's going to be following her that she's going to be here and you go home and let me deal with it.”

Kara sniffed slightly, looking up at Alex. “What are you going to do?”

“I'm not going to let you stand her up okay?”

“But -”

“Kara, just, let me be a hero here okay, however misplaced.”

Kara's bottom lip trembled slightly before she nodded, snatching her sister up in a hug before she winced and begged for air.

“Jesus you're going to break my ribs again one day.”

“Sorry I'm sorry I, sorry.”

“Listen, and listen carefully. I'm only ever going to do this once, and you're going to let me and she's going to let me. Then you're going to tell her you're Sueprgirl because if she already knew that, with conviction neither of you would be doing this because I would hope she would know better.”

“So I'm just, supposed to go home and?”

“You're going to go home, you're going to get ready for a date, and you're going to let me take care of things. Just, don't leave anything out in your apartment you don't want her to see or know about or anything.”

“What?”

“Kara! Just do this okay. You owe me, you owe me so much I'm never going to let you live it down and I will cash in when you least expect it okay?”

“Okay...”

“Now text your boss and get back home.”

Kara swallowed and grabbed her phone, firing off the address and instructions to Cat before hitting send, not sure what the hell Alex was going to do but whatever it was it was beset with love and a hell of a determination if looks were anything to go by.

“Go home, I have to get ready.”

“Alex-”

“Kara I mean it. Go. Home. Do what you agreed on okay?”

Kara bit at her bottom lip a bit before nodding, her phone lit up with Cat's reply, telling her what a smart idea that was and that she was already on her way as were no doubt any paparazzi attempting to scoop any other outlet from today.

“I'm going.” Kara hugged Alex one more time, albeit gentler than the first before stepping back. “Going out the back way. Your place is going to be crawling soon.” Alex nodded with a sigh as Kara went up and out through the fire escape, sneaking onto the roof before shooting straight up and into the sky towards her own apartment.

Alex let out another dark sigh, finishing off her drink in one hard swallow and a bit of a choke before looking at the mess Kara had made of her clothes and shifted her jaw. “God the things we do for family.”

She huffed a breath and went into the bathroom, soaking her hair and combing it back against her scalp with her fingers, she pried off her shirt and heel stepped out of her pants, grabbing some skin tight thing that was really supposed to go with leggings and stretched it a far as she could reach and still cover all the important bits before stepping into a pair of do me pumps. She applied the slightest bit of lipstick and eyeliner, smirking to herself in the process just as the buzzer sounded.

Alex made her way to the door, hearing the driver, seeing as the voice was male, tell her Ms Grant had arrived and to be prepared for pictures. “Be right down.” She grabbed a purse, not loaded with anything but her backup piece and made her way out without even locking the door.

As soon as she hit the outer hall of her apartment building she saw the flashes and swallowed what little bit of her pride was left, a thought sparking as she recalled Cat calling her Agent Scully. This was going to be payback, a thing that would forever live in her memory as the one time she outsmarted Cat Grant, assuming she lived it al down the next morning.

“Show time...” Alex pushed open the door like she owned the entire block and made a beeline for Cat's car, her window was down and expression priceless as Alex sauntered up to the open window before leaning a hip into the hardware. “You're late babe.”

“The hell I am.” Cat supplied starting to say something more before Alex leaned in, sending flashbulbs into a tizzy.

“Play along, or I swear to god I will make this worse for you than it could ever possibly be for my sister.”

“Your..”

“Kara.” Alex growled before straightening again as Cat schooled her features and rose a brow.

“Are you going to get in the car then or just let those vultures continue to take snapshots up your dress?”

Alex forced a smile. “That's better love, move over.” She popped open the door and nearly sat in Cat's lap before the woman actually moved, rolling up the window in the process. “You're going to drive halfway down the block, stop abruptly and I'm going to get right back out and walk home. I may also throw a shoe at your car so be prepared for that.”

“Are you going to explain why?” Cat allowed after a long pause, not having signaled her driver yet.

Alex turned her gaze sidelong to Cat. “Because my sister genuinely likes you, she may even more than like you if what she told me she said to your mother is any indication and this, this charade you wanted to pull with her in the middle, is just as bad as what your mother tried to pull.” Ct started to speak and Alex turned to her slightly. “If you think I'm bad, wait til you meet our mother. You're going to do this Cat, every bit of it and you're going to go over to my sister's place when all these idiots follow me back and apologize.”

“Or what?”

“Did you forget somewhere in all this crazy that I work for the government Ms. Grant, the kind of carte blanche hell I could rain down on CatCo or you?”

Cat shifted her jaw, narrowing her eyes at Alex who refused to look away.

“If you have any feelings for Kara, any whatsoever, in any capacity stop fucking around and clue her in otherwise, let her go.”

Cat glared Alex down, looking her over one more time before slapping on the window twice over. “Let's get this show moving then.”

“Yes. Let's.”

With that Cat relayed Alex's instructions to the driver much to his confusion initially but complied just the same, waiting for the signal to slam on the brakes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara stood in her apartment, watching the repeat of her sister practically flying out of Cat's sedan, her hair mussed, makeup slightly askew as if they had been doing something torrid inside the car. The paparazzi gave her a wide berth when she stomped down the street only to suddenly whip around, grab a shoe and lob it full force at the trunk side of the car as it pulled away.

She fielded questions with no comment, never gave her name or her profession and unless you really knew her you'd hardly be able to tell under all the running makeup and overly dramatic emotional turmoil she seemed to be experiencing as she finally made it back to her apartment and sealed the press mongers out.

She glanced up to the clock in her apartment, that had easily been almost two hours ago. As she looked over her apartment she let out a dark sigh, turning off the TV and making her way around the small space. She shut off lamps, pulling the thin colored veils of fabric she had draped over them to give the room a more intimate tone away, rolling them up around her forearms before tossing them on the couch.

Moving to the portion of her apartment she considered the kitchen blowing out the couple of candles that were more than halfway burned down when her phone lit up across the way. She slipped out of her shoes, tossing them uncharacteristically into the rack of clothes she had beside her bed and walked over to where she had left it on the window ledge.

“How's it going? You need a rescue call?”

Kara felt her shoulders drop at Alex's text, sitting on the lip of the window as her fingers moved over the onscreen keyboard.

“Not going. No show. Yours was pretty impressive though. Sorry for all the trouble for nothing.”

“I'm so sorry Kara.”

Kara let out another slow breath, her back pressing into the window as she slouched. “Me too. I owe you big time. But right now I'm going to go to bed. Talk to you in the morning.”

“You need anything you let me know.”

“K thanks, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kara hit the power button on her phone, putting it back to sleep as she set it beside herself again. She twisted slightly, pushing up on the latch before giving her window a gentle push until it was opened fully letting in the night air and the breeze in. She turned into the frame, setting her back against the side as she bent her knee along the edge, hands wrapping around her calf as she ducked her head out in order to look over the city unhindered.

A part of her wanted to fly, to show up on Cat's balcony in her current state of dress and ask why she couldn't bother to show, even if she wasn't interested in Kara that way why not just be honest about it. Although that was similar to the pot calling the kettle black all things considered, but Cat never seemed to slink away from anything as much as she appeared to be currently. She lingered there for a long moment, letting the sounds of the city work their way through her senses until all her thoughts were pushed away.

With a resigned sigh she slid back inside, leaving the window open in the meantime as she went over to her little makeshift closet, which was really a small alcove with sliding screen and rolling racks of clothes. Pulling herself out of her dress she set it back on the hanger, she rolled up her hose and was just about to pull off her slip when she heard the faintest knock of a sound at her door. She peered around the screen, glasses hooked by her finger as she scanned through the door and almost fell over herself to get to the thing when she started to see the woman on the other side turn away.

Using her super speed she pulled open the door causing the woman on the other side to jump at the abrupt motion. She took one look at Kara and her half undressed state and after a thorough once over averted her gaze.

“I apologize, I'm dis-”

“You're late.” Kara amended, pulling the door open wider and waiting. Despite the pounding of her heart in her chest she tried to remain somewhat impassive watching Cat look her over again before she crossed the threshold and stepped further inside.

Kara closed the door behind her, locking it properly before coming to stand behind the other woman, watching her as she took inventory of Kara's apartment. Thankfully she had done laundry the day before and what was left was nestled in the dryer out of sight. The kitchen was spotless, everything tucked away save for the candles in their jars melted and still warm.

Cat took another few steps forward, her heels resounding firmly on the floor until she stopped again taking in Kara's living room, the large windows that made the loft seem bigger than it was, all the little details that made an apartment that could fit in her penthouse living room all Kara's.

“Can I take your things or?” Kara was still behind her though she was still somewhere near the door from when Cat had first entered. Turning slightly she offered the other woman her bag of a purse, keeping the other bag she had in her free hand. Kara hung the object near her door on one of the hooks there while Cat set the other bag atop the counter in the kitchen, eyes drifting over the candles that were snuffed out on its surface.

“Your sister should be nominated for an Emmy.” Cat stated, her hands finding the edge of the counter as she refused to turn, simply eyeing the simplicity of the life surrounding her that belonged to her assistant. To someone who wanted to be anything but, and if Cat were honest with herself, she wanted that very much too.

Kara winced internally, moving a few steps closer, watching Cat's body seem to coil with tension like a snake as she used the counter to either brace herself or just have something to do with her hands, Kara wasn't sure either way.

“I, I didn't want to stand you up.” Kara admitted, wringing her fingers together. “But I couldn't, I mean I could go out with you, just not that way, not-”

“Like some cheap play thing.” Cat finished, her fingers flexing again and she still refused to turn, it was safer that way, she wouldn't see the contours of her body under that thin sheath of silk, didn't have to read Kara's face, get lost in her eyes or get distracted with the supple lines of her mouth. Like this she could convince herself this was all some superficial girl crush on both their parts, not what she had felt earlier today when Kara had defended her against her own mother. No one had done that since, since she couldn't remember when.

“I was going to say not if it wasn't real.” Kara stepped closer, seeing her words land on Cat's shoulders like lead weights. “I wouldn't have said-”

“I would. That's exactly how you were made to feel. Like a pawn.” Cat let her head fall somewhat, eyeing the counter top as she recalled her knee jerk reactions to her mother, coupled with what Kara's sister had said, from that point she had been reevaluating everything Kara had said to the best of her recollection. Working herself up in all manner of directions until she found herself at one of Kara's favorite places and had demanded they fill her order despite the late hour and then made her way to Kara's apartment. Cat had seen her in the window, looking up from the ground unseen and in that moment, Cat knew she was in even more trouble than before.

“Ms. Grant what happened earlier at the office, and with my sister-”

“Kara.” Cat lifted her head again, her hands running along the edge of the counter, the name causing the other woman to halt. “Did you mean everything you said in my office.” She drew in a deeper breath, forcing herself to turn and face the other woman. “Or was it all just bravado because you felt the need to defend something?”

Kara's expression shifted, darkening slightly as she stepped closer, conviction already painting her features before she spoke. “I wouldn't have said those things if I didn't mean them.” She huffed out a breath, missing Cat's twitch of amusement along her lips. “Especially about you. Of course I might not have said them like that or at all if that infuriating witch of a woman hadn't been tearing you down.”

“My hero.” Cat said, causing Kara's resolve to stumble, her words falling silent as she reached up to adjust her glasses.

“There's something more to that little statement isn't there?” Cat licked her lips, watching the pulse point along Kara's neck jump even further as she struggled again to counter her argument and so Cat bluffed. “Your sister alluded to as much, and given her spectacular display it's something more than just you being an assistant with admiration’s towards their boss.”

Kara's hands curled into fists at her sides for a moment, not sure if she should be thankful or furious with her sister, then again given all that she had done tonight it was really difficult to be angry with her in any capacity. She bit at the inside of her bottom lip, eyes running over Cat's features a minute before she seemed to settle into herself.

Cat watched Kara straighten, becoming impossibly taller as she relaxed the inward slouch of her shoulders letting them square and broaden her stance while her chin lifted as she let out a slow calming exhale. With her next breath Cat saw the play of muscles along Kara's exposed chest, tracking the simple movement down as she took full inventory of the other woman and felt her mouth run dry.

Kara reached up, fingertips prying the pins from her hair so that its length fell free, sweeping across her shoulders in a wave before settling with a small shake. When she reached for her glasses Cat moved again, hand wrapping around Kara's forearm to stop her, blue eyes dropping to the firm grip before flickering back up to Cat with an edge of curiosity along with the resignation in her eyes.

“Let me?” Cat requested, stepping close enough that the two of them were sharing the same air. Kara tipped her head slightly to the side, her muscles jumping visibly with the stroke of Cat's thumb along the base of her palm and across the inside of her wrist. Her jaw flexed then before she gave the smallest nods while Cat kept hold of her wrist, her other hand reached up, fingertips hooking around the dark frames before pulling them off.

Cat folded them against her chest carefully before glancing just enough over her shoulder to make sure she didn't miss as she set them down on the nearest flat surface before turning back to Kara. Eyes searched over the woman's features carefully as Kara held still, barely breathing as she waited, never turning her attention away from the other woman. Cat's hand flexed tighter around her arm, her other hand whispering across Kara's jawline, fingertips tipping her chin up as her thumb rounded over the curve of her chin.

Kara lowered her gaze, watching Cat's expression shift through all range of emotions, each one more prominent than the one prior, forcing her eyes to turn glassy and wet though no tears fell as realization dawned with an undeniable absolution.

“Supergirl.” Cat barely spoke, Kara swore it was only because she had super hearing that she had even caught the moniker.

Kara swallowed visibly, chin tipping down into the cup of Cat's hand as her fingers stretched across her face. “I'm still Kara.”

Cat's eyes jumped up, searching the other woman's eyes before dropping down to her mouth as the hand around Kara's wrist began to grow slack, her head shaking slightly. “And you meant all those things you said?”

Kara nodded slowly, turning her hand over until she caught Cat's arm, switching their positions as she slid her touch down Cat's forearm, wrapping firmly around her wrist as she pressed her thumb into the center of the woman's palm, pushing her fingers open until she threaded her own between the four digits. “I should have said them some other time, before now, should have argued why I couldn't go on a date with you like that, so...”

“Exposed.” Cat finished, testing her grip around Kara's hand, her other still teasing across the skin of her face and neck. “I'm sorry..”

Kara shook her head, turning her head enough to press a faint kiss to the base of Cat's palm before looking back to her. “Not as much as I am.”

“About?”

“You have to leave.” Kara whispered, mouth chasing Cat's touch before she tipped her head back and away, turning it to the side as her eyes closed.

Cat looked struck, stunned by the other woman's words as she watched her almost taste her skin before turning her features away. Her heart was in her throat, pounding into her head and she felt unsteady, like she was going to pass out and in result squeezed Kara's hand harder in their joined grip. “I don't underst-”

“You have to leave Cat.” She tried again, flexing her fingers back against Cat's before pulling their joined hands up, setting the back of Cat's against the hammering of her heart beneath the bone. “I'm not sure I can just keep standing here with you looking at me like that and not do something about it.”

It was Cat's turn to swallow visibly, her eyes darting down to their joined hands and the thump against the warmth of Kara's skin pressed against her own. “Like what?” She felt the other woman's chest cave with the question, sending a ripple of movement downward causing all those delicious abs to flex and roll.

“Kiss you for starters.” Kara heard Cat's intake of breath and the dig of her nails against her hand. “I have rules I-”

Cat let out a breathless laugh of disbelief, pulling Kara's features back to her, locking eyes with her and waiting. “Rules...after today?” Her tone was a hybrid of intrigue and incredulity.

Kara breathed over her skin, turning her head to catch the end of the woman's nearest fingertip between her teeth, pressing against the pad with her tongue as her lips closed around it before she pulled herself back. “I never kiss someone on the first date.” She felt Cat's body waver into hers, easily thrown off balance with Kara's brazen display. “Certainly not when they're late, no matter how good you feel right now.”

“What,” Cat cleared the haze from her throat, fingers widening across Kara's jaw again, tracing along the column of her throat. “If I said this wasn't our first date?”

Kara was the one who let out a small breathless sound of amusement, her head tipping up with Cat's touch as it smoothed across her collarbones. “How do you figure that?”

“I could say when you picked my car up and left me on top of a mountain ridge for show..” Cat started causing Kara to look almost apologetic before she brushed her fingers across Kara's mouth briefly to keep her silence before fanning them back where they had been. “Thanksgiving, I called you back to my office.” Cat started, as Kara kneaded at their joined hands. “Before Leslie... I unplugged the main switch leading into my office.”

“I caught you in the elevator.” Kara supplied, nose brushing against Cat's as she stepped closer.

“And then used me as bait.” Cat nudged Kara's features with her own, their mouths precariously close until Kara tipped her chin down and away again.

“Then there was the time I took you out for drinks.” Cat mused, recalling how angry Kara had gotten at her, rightfully so, and how turned on she'd been in that moment.

“I thought I was going to have to carry you home.” Kara allowed, her amusement touching the corners of her mouth.

“Then there was the party... and you showed up in that green dress, and all I could think to do was try to make your jealous when your attention was pulled away by the boys from work.” Cat tipped her chin up, lips brushing across Kara's chin, making the other woman gasp.

“Dancing with Lord worked..” Kara admitted, “I wanted to turn his pants to ash.” Kara didn't know when the pair of them had started to move, barely swaying about with one another.

“You saved me from Dirk.” Cat pulled their joined hands, guiding Kara's arm over her shoulder before she let her go, settling her touch around her waist with a small intake of breath on Kara's behalf. “Took your glasses off when-”

“That was an ultimatum and you know it.” Kara allowed, fingers crawling up into Cat's hair, pulling her closer until their mouths brushed against one another.

Cat tightened her hold around Kara's slip, just breathing her in with trembling lips. “I thought there were rules.”

“Shut up Cat.” Kara pulled her up, their lips meeting with sharp inhales and twisting fabric. Kara fisted her hand in the other woman's hair, arm wrapping low around her waist to pull her closer as Cat let out a soft whimper, fingers flexing against burning skin and twisting silk. She felt the tease of Kara's tongue against her lips, granting her permission with another sharp intake as she tasted the woman on her tongue when she slipped inside.

Cat chased after her mouth when she pulled away, pulling on Kara's lips with her teeth before letting her go only to tighten her hold even more when she realized the ground was no longer beneath her. Kara nosed her features again when she looked back up, giving her a warm smile before she started to lower them back down.

“Wait..” They halted and Cat pulled herself closer, mouth dusting across Kara's jaw towards her hairline as she caught her ear. “Isn't there another rule..” She started, feeling her chest practically burst into flame at the mere suggestion spilling out of her. “after so many dates...?”

“You've already come up...before I could think to offer a drink or-” Cat cut her off within another searing kiss, pulling the other woman into her as she devoured her mouth until they were both breathless.

“Shut up Kara... and take me to bed.”

 


End file.
